Crazy For This Girl
by StarFireFlower
Summary: One-Shot Songfic to 'Crazy For This Girl' Robin finds himself thinking about Starfire, and realizes he's in love with her. RobStar


Disclaimer: Um…I don't own the song "Crazy For This Girl" or the Teen Titans.

Dedication: Linka! I never would've finished without your help!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin smiled, looking out the window as the city rolled by. God, he loved this city. He was glad the team was finally getting a chance to just relax and enjoy the city rather than save it. Robin glanced over as a sudden gust of wind ruffled his hair. Starfire had rolled her window down. She had her eyes closed, smiling as the wind blew through her hair. Robin's smile grew. Star, feeling his gaze upon her, looked over at him.

"Is the wind bothering you? I am sorry, I can put the window back up." She said, apologetically.

"No, its fine. It's actually nice." She smiled at him, making his heart melt.

_She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

Starfire turned back to the open window, smiling as the cool air brushed her face. Robin looked back at the city, but his thoughts stayed with the girl next to him. He rested his head against the window, remembering some of the times they had spend together. One in particular stuck out vividly in his mind.

**Flashback**

**Robin sat on the tower roof, ignoring the rain that continued to fall. Slade fell into a pit of lava. How could Robin believe he had returned, just like that? To make matters worse, he had ignored his team, hurt his team, hurt her… Robin could have kicked himself. Starfire, the girl he loved. He was doing a great job at showing that… yelling at her, physically hurting her, breaking promises. She would never love him. Hell, he'd be surprised if she ever forgave him. And he couldn't blame her. Robin wasn't sure if he could forgive himself.**

"**Robin?" He turned to look at her, remaining silent as she walked over sitting next to him. He turned his gaze to his hands, unable to look her in the eyes. He swallowed, not trusting himself to speak as she studied him. Finally, she broke the unnerving silence.**

"**Robin, we are about to partake in the Night of Movie. Will you join us?" His head snapped up suddenly, and he stared at her. Where was the anger? The yelling? The disappointment? Star smiled faintly, understanding his wordless questions.**

"**Robin, we have all forgiven you. It was not your fault. Please, do not be angry with yourself." He stared in disbelief. "We are your friends Robin, and as Cyborg said, if Slade ever does happen to return, we will be here for you." He smiled. Star hugged him. After getting over the shock, Robin hugged her back. Too soon for his liking, she pulled away, standing. **

"**Beast Boy and Cyborg will be wanting to start the Night of Movie soon. If you do not wish to come, will you at least come inside, out of the rain?" He stood, smiling at her. **

"**C'mon, before Raven kills them both." **

**End Flashback **

_  
She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

Robin looked at Star again as the T-Car stopped.

"Alright ya'll, we're home." They all got out of the car, and, with their newly acquired pizzas, went upstairs to enjoy it. Of course, this was a difficult task, as Beast Boy and Cyborg began fighting over the game station once it came into view. Robin grinned, watching his teammates, the pizza momentarily forgotten.

"Gimmie that you little grass stain!"

"No way tin man! It's my turn!"

"This is a pointless argument. That game is a waste of time."

"Friends please! Let us simply enjoy our time together on this glorious day!" That was Star for you, always trying to cheer everyone up. The Tamaranian sighed as Raven walked out of the room, muttering about idiots and the boys continued to argue, ignoring her. She floated out of the room sadly. Robin shook his head, snapping back to reality. He walked out of the room after her, unnoticed by his other teammates.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

Robin opened the door to the roof, looking out. He saw her, sitting by the edge, holding her knees to her chest. Closing the door behind him, Robin walked over, sitting down beside her.

"You ok?" She looked at him, putting on a smile, but he could tell it was forced. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, looking away. "Don't worry about them, they're just-" She shook her head.

"It is not about them." He remained quiet letting her continue. "It is…oh never mind. It is nothing." She smiled at him. "Is everything alright for you?"

'Tell her now!' His head screamed at him. He took a deep breath.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something…"

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you  
_

Starfire looked at him, listening intently. It made him nervous. He sighed again, ignoring the 'What if's' that were running through his head. Pushing his doubts and fears aside, he tried to put his feeling into words.

"Star, you're my best friend. We've known each other for a long time, and we've been there for each other through all kinds of things, good and bad. And I hope we can still be friends if you don't feel the same, cos your friendship means everything to me Star, but…" He took another deep breath. "I've come to realize that I…I love you."

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

Robin looked at Star nervously. He watched as her expression changed from shock to…delight? She threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over.

"Oh Robin! I love you too!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back, looking into his eyes. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Star closed her eyes, kissing him back lovingly. Robin closed his eyes as well, feeling as if, for once, everything was perfect.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_


End file.
